Cocona
Cocona is one of the main characters in the Flip Flappers series. She became Papika's partner after going to Pure Illusion with her. Appearance Cocona is a young girl with a short blue bob and a fringe. She is often seen with a yellow clip on the left side of her head. She has pale skin and hazel brown eyes, contrasting with Papika's orange hair and blue eyes. In many episodes, she wears her school uniform which consists of a white and blue sailor shirt with a red ribbon. She also wears the basic blue school skirt along with her own choice of black stockings and yellow converse. On her left wrist she also wears a watch. She wears a white bloomers under her skirt. In her transformed form, known as Pure Blade, her hair is turned pink and grows longer, reaching her waist, her eyes turning a velvet blue. Her transformation appearance is reminiscent of that of her mother. Her Pure Blade attire consists of a white dress with black accents on her waist, and pink lining on the skirt which is half cut to show her left leg. She wears a frilly, black choker with white lining, and a pink butterfly wing ribbon with white lining on her upper chest, as well as a dark brown butterfly wing ribbon on her left hip. In addition, she wears long, white gloves with a pink lining which only covers her middle fingers. She has two yellow, fairy-like wings on her back that resemble a sash. She wears a single white stocking on her right leg along with black boots, the left being longer than the right and fading into a gradient, and her typical hairpin is replaced with a gold and back accented tiara. After learning her past behind and confessing her true feeling to Papika, she gains a new transformation form. This form consists of a white frilly dress and white finger-less crystallized gloves, as well as crystallized armor. Her legs are adorned by frilly white thigh high boots sporting small wings on the ankles. She now has a smaller white choker, a crystal tiara, and large, pink wings. Personality Cocona is a shy and cautious young girl. She doesn't have any interests and simply does what she is told; she could not even independently choose a high school to attend. She rarely interacts with anyone but her "grandmother" and Yayaka. She is shown to be fairly set in her routine, as her peers remark that it's strange for her to miss school. She states in the finale that she was content to go through life "like a boat in the current," simply living life without taking risks or making hard decisions. She does not want to regret any potential decisions she makes. After meeting Papika and travelling to Pure Illusion together, Cocona begins to open up and show new sides to herself. At first, Cocona does not want to go on "adventures" with Papika; she does not like the danger and excitement. She is shown to be very distressed when Papika almost dies in the first world they visit; although this sparks determination in her, activating her first transformation. As the two spend more time in Pure Illusion, Cocona begins to have fun in spite of herself and gains more confidence in herself. By the end of the series, Cocona is confident in herself and her powers, enough so to defy Mimi and fight alongside Papika. Cocona is shown to be a very caring individual, despite her reserved personality. She was upset by the thought of Papika potentially dying despite barely knowing her. She also cares strongly for Yayaka, often seeking her counsel in school and trusting in their friendship, despite their status as enemies. Cocona was distraught at the thought of her loved ones deceiving her. In the end, she is able to understand and accept others. History Cocona was born to Dr. Salt and Mimi, though Salt's insane father took the newborn child from her mother. Salt decided to help Papikana, Mimi, and infant Cocona to escape Asclepius research lab, but they were stopped by the device attached around Papikana's ankle. Salt's father and some of his soldiers took Cocona, pushing Mimi to be overwhelmed by her dark side and making her destroy the lab. Cocona was later taken by a robot sent by a Asclepius researcher posing as her grandmother. Later, a 7 year old Cocona met Yayaka while she had medical checkup. Unaware to her, Yayaka was sent by Asclepius to obtain a amorphous inside her. When Cocona is playing in the lake, she met a deformed and amnesiac Papikana inside a tree. She fed Papikana, and they became friends, though over the years Cocona forgot about this, and Papikana likely did as well. to be continued Voice Actresses Voiced by: Minami Takahashi (Japanese); Luci Christian (English) Abilities Pure Blade While in her transformed state, Cocona gains a variety of abilities. Cocona can summon a large weapon. It usually takes the form of a large, white sword with rainbow spots on it. In episode 3, Cocona uses any attack with this sword called "Cocona Flash Rending Slash." It can also take the form of a crystalline, pink hammer. In a combo attack with Papika in episode 3, Cocona's weapon takes the form of a giant laser cannon powered by Papika's water. In her transformed state, Cocona gains super strength, super speed, and flight. Reality Alteration Similar to Mimi, though on a smaller scale, Cocona seems to be capable of altering reality based on her emotions. This is shown when she dissolves the bars trapping Papika in the tree. Category:Flip Flappers characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females